Hati lelaki?
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Terkadang beberapa wanita selalu berkata "Lelaki itu sama saja! Mereka tidak memiliki HATI! Tidak memiliki perasaan! Mudah sekali berselingkuh, dan jangan lupa mereka pun mudah sekali melupakan kita!" Tapi.. Apakah mereka pernah berfikir? bahwa kami juga Manusia. Pertama karena kami Manusia yang memiliki hati... Warning : Oneshoot, Badsummary, langsung baca aja..


Halo saya kembali lagi dengan membawa Fict _Oneshoot _. Judulnya aneh? Jangan tanyakan.

Selamat menikmati.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Hati lelaki? © Saitou senichi

Warning : Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (Kuharap tidak terlalu), kebanyakan ini terlihat dari sudut pandang Naruto. fict ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada fihak-fihak yang merasa tersinggung(?)saya ucapkan mohon maaf.

Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca kalau hanya akan merusak mata & hati (?), tombol close selalu berada di kanan atas.

.

.

.

Terkadang beberapa wanita selalu berkata, "_Lelaki itu sama saja! Mereka tidak memiliki HATI! Tidak memiliki perasaan! Mudah sekali berselingkuh, dan jangan lupa mereka pun mudah sekali_ _melupakan kita_!"

Tapi.. Apakah mereka pernah berfikir? bahwa kami juga Manusia. Pertama karena kami Manusia yang memiliki hati...

"Sasuke-kun~" ku lihat kau memanggil sahabatku dengan penuh nada manja "..Nanti malam ada Hanabi Matsuri, kau mau menemaniku'kan?"

Kau.. selalu begitu, menganggapku tidak ada. Padahal aku jelas-jelas berada disamping Sasuke.

"Berisik," ucapan sinis Sasuke tidak membuat niatmu hilang.

Sembari tersenyum aku bertanya "Hey Sakura~ kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku?"

Sebenarnya aku tahu apa maksudmu, meski banyak sahabat-sahabatku berkata bahwa aku tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Itu semua tidaklah benar, aku sudah mengenal arti cinta.. aku pun mengerti arti nya mencintai..

Kau tidak menjawab.. Aku anggap diam mu adalah jawaban 'Ya'.

Raut wajahmu berubah keruh, matamu tidak pernah berbohong bahwa kau tidak menyukai pertanyaanku. Bagiku kau mudah terbaca. Apa karena kau memang berniat memperlihatkan isi hatimu terlalu jelas padaku? Entah.. tapi pikiran mu yang terbaca olehku bagaikan sebuah spanduk iklan yang terpampang jelas di atas jalan.

Aku masih memasang senyum khas ku kepadamu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati..

Apa kau tidak memiliki hati? Pfftt.. Jelas kau memilikinya. Segumpal darah yang terletak di antara lambung dan paru-paru, Mereka menyebutnya hati.. Tapi bukan itu maksudku, kau pasti memilikinya, karena kau seorang wanita.

Aku terlalu memujamu.. Hatiku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa dari awal kau memang tidak pernah menyukai ku. Tapi aku selalu berusaha agar kau memandang ku, agar kau menyadari bahwa aku.. Perasaanku tulus.

"Dobe."

"Ya?"

"Maaf.."

"Ehh?! Kau pasti hantu yang bersarang dalam tubuh Sasuke! Ayo keluar! KELUARRR!"

"Hentikan! Dan lepaskan lenganmu dari kepala ku!"

"Hehe, habisnya kau ini aneh."

Aku tahu maksud perkataan 'maaf'mu itu Teme.. kau tahu sedalam apa aku menyukainya, dan kau selalu berkata maaf meskipun tidak secara lisan padaku. Kau selalu begitu ketika Sakura mendekatimu, mencarimu dan melupakan keberadaanku. Mengabaikan eksistensi ku.

Sore itu, ketika kita hendak pulang bersama karena memang rumah kita searah. Kau tahu? Saat-saat itu lah yang selalu ku tunggu. Karena bagiku saat itu waktu serasa berjalan cepat.

"Hinata!" kau berteriak pada gadis itu.

"S..Sakura?" mata _amethyst_nya memandang mu dan memandang'ku "..Na..Naruto-kun." Gadis itu menyapaku dengan lembut. Andaikan kau selalu menyapaku seperti itu Sakura.

Setelah melambai pada Hinata kau berlari kearahnya. Kau berkata sesuatu.. Tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Aku dapat mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang kau lontarkan padanya.

"Nee.. Hinata nanti malam kau ikut Hanabi matsuri ya," itu terdengar seperti perintah daripada bujukan.

"K..Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja Naruto akan datang di festival itu," seketika senyumku hilang.

"Eehh?!"

Saat itu aku tahu maksudmu, kau berniat menyingkirkan ku. Kau bermaksud menyingkirkan'ku dan berdua'an dengan Sasuke. Aku sekalipun tidak pernah menyalahkan Sasuke, dia sudah seperti saudaraku.

.

.

_Aku terlalu Melankolis hari itu._

.

.

Festival kembang api memang selalu menarik. Semua pengunjung wanita mengenakan _yukata _dengan berbagai motif. Dan disana lebih tepatnya dihadapanku kau mengenakan _yukata _berwarna merah dengan motif bunga _crisant._ Kau tahu? Kau cantik Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita kesana," kau menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada disamping kiri ku. Bukan tangan ku.. aku sedikit kesal.

"A..ano Naruto-kun."

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah suara lembut itu dan tersenyum "Hinata hari ini kau terlihat manis."

Sebenarnya perkataanku tadi bukan tertuju pada Hinata, tapi kau Sakura. Kami― Aku dan Hinata melewati beberapa _stand _makanan dan permainan, aku tahu Hinata tertarik dan aku menikmatinya walaupun hanya setengah hati.

"Hinata.."

"I..Iya?"

"Kau percaya cinta?"

"Eeehh! I..Iya."

Aku tersenyum remeh.. Meremehkan diriku sendiri, diriku yang mencintai seseorang seperti Sakura.

Setelah festival, aku selalu berusaha bersikap biasa saja padamu. meski hatiku menolak. Jika kau menyapa, aku akan membalas hanya dengan senyuman tipis. Jika kau bertanya, aku akan menjawab seperlunya. Dan itu semua berlangsung cukup lama, hingga aku mulai terbiasa.

Dan hari ini kau berteriak menyebut namaku di iringi suara gebrakan yang cukup keras dimeja ku.

"NARUTO!"

"Apa?" aku bertanya namun aku tidak berani menatap matamu, pandanganku masih tetap menuju komik _shounen_ yang berada ditanganku.

"Kau berubah.. kau ini kenapa sih?! Kalau ditanya tatap mataku!" kau merebut komik itu dengan kasar, tidak lupa akan intonasi tinggi yang kau arahkan padaku.

Aku beranikan diri untuk menatapmu, menuju kedua _emerald_mu "Bukankah ini mau mu?"

_Aku masih menyukai mu.._

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" kau berlagak bodoh tapi aku tahu kau sedang bingung dan meminta penjelasanku.

"Bukankah kau berharap aku menjauhi mu?"

_Aku masih memperhatikan mu_..

"A..Apa maksudmu? ak―"

"Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu," aku mengintrupsi kalimat mu, ku tatap lekat-lekat wajahmu "..Bukankah kau berharap aku menyingkir?" aku berkata dengan nada tenang tanpa emosi bak' Uchiha.

_Meski begitu hatiku perih._

"Kau berharap agar aku menyerah akan dirimu.." aku menatapnya dengan wajah terluka "..Seperti waktu itu.. kau meminta Hinata datang untuk menemaniku agar kau bisa menyingkirkan ku?"

_Harapanku bersamamu sudah hilang saat itu._

"I..Itu," ku lihat matamu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sedikit menghela napas aku mulai berkata "Sakura.. Kau harus tahu aku adalah lelaki.." _cih semua orang pun sudah tahu hal itu,_ aku membatin.

"Kami pun manusia, kami memiliki hati.. Tak sepantasnya kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu."

"N..Naruto a-aku tidak berfikir seperti itu.. Hiks," kau mulai menangis.

"Jika kau tidak berfikir seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak menolak ku saat itu? Hm."

_Aku tidak tega_..

"A..Aku.. Hiks, Hiks."

_Namun aku harus tegas pada diriku sendiri dan pada dirimu._

"Seharusnya kau senang Sakura," aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis di dalam kelas itu. Jika aku tetap berada disana, mungkin pertahananku akan goyah.

..Sakura kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukanlah lelaki yang tetap bertahan bila kau memperlakukan'ku seperti itu.

Para wanita selalu berkata "Lelaki itu sama saja! Mereka tidak memiliki HATI! Tidak memiliki perasaan! Mudah sekali berselingkuh, dan jangan lupa mereka pun mudah sekali melupakan kita!"

Tapi apakah mereka pernah berfikir, kami lelaki.. kami juga manusia.

Pertama, karena kami manusia yang memiliki hati.

Kedua, karena kami pun memiliki harga diri.

Terutama aku, aku tidak akan mengejar seseorang yang tidak menginginkan ku. meski hatiku masih terpaut padamu. Tapi aku memiliki ego, ego'ku mengatakan jika lebih dari ini harga diriku akan terinjak olehmu..

Aku tersenyum pahit. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan, disana ditempat terang itu.. aku melihatnya..

"Yo! Sasuke Teme,"

"Kau, kenapa tersenyum seperti orang gila?" sahabatku menatapku horror.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya sedang bahagia."

"Tak salah jika aku memanggilmu Dobe."

"Hahaha.. Teme lebih baik kita bermain sepak bola, aku bosan."

Alis Sasuke terangkat "Boleh.. Kita bertaruh, jika kau kalah berikan nomor ponsel Hinata padaku."

"Eeehh?! Kalau aku menang, traktir aku di warung Ichiraku!"

"Itu hanya dalam anganmu, Dobe."

"Hahahaha."

Untuk saat ini aku memilih persahabatan. Karena aku lelaki.

_karena kami lelaki memiliki harga diri._

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

OOC? Sudah baca warning nya? Maaf.

Aku cukup sotoy? Entahlah..

Fict ini aku dedikasikan (?) untuk Naruto dan sebuah ilalang! karena Naruto dan ilalang adalah lelaki (Nah loh?). Jujur saya sedikit merasa gerah akan sifat Naruto yang seperti mengemis-ngemis cinta nya Sakura (Kipas mana kipas)*itumah perasaan lu aja*, bagi saya lelaki itu pantrang ngemis! Kalo sewaktu muda udah ngemis cinta apalagi entar kalo udah berkeluarga! MAU NGEMIS LO?! Oke saya terlalu berlebihan.

Kritik, saran bahkan flame diterima, karena sebuah karya itu biasanya ada Pro dan kontra *Ditabok* akhir kata.

Dadah

Mind to review?


End file.
